godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Final Punishment - Chapter 16
God Eater Final Punishment - Chapter 16: Next Army As Beoblade formed an temporary alliance with Klaus, both talked to Kaitlin and Jack about the event, Jack understanded it instantly but Kaitlin was a little confused about it. After some time all the great God Eaters have appeared to help in the Axl's base attack Beoblade: Are them who will help? ???: Hey! Dont talk we couldnt do it! Beoblade: Eh? someone jumped towards Beoblade, altough Beoblade knowing that voice didnt seem to move a finger. the strange shadow appeared, there was 2 persons, Baluar and a strange girl Beoblade: Oh, hi Bal. Baluar: hehe Baluar: Hey Beo! Beoblade: who is the girl with you? Nia: My name is Nia, I am Bal's sister Beoblade: Oh Beoblade: Ya guys look a lot each other. Baluar: we are twins. Beoblade: Oh, that explains. Klaus: Beoblade, we cant stay talking here, let's see the other persons I brought. Baluar: Dont be so arrogant. Beoblade: It's okay Bal, we can take care of it. Baluar was feeling like to kick Klaus head off as he known what he is capable of. Nia altough seems to dont understand what Baluar is feeling and his realtionship with Beoblade. After it, Beoblade went to talk with an odd person. Beoblade: Arthur? Arthur: Ghmmm Arthur: Hey Tom Beoblade: What happened to you?! Vaince was destroyed, Beoblade understanded in the very same second that his powers have grown too much, and that's why his friend, Laure is not there. Instead there was someone prepared to attack Vaince. Arthur: Accel, why you dont go for a while? Accel: Argh, just 3 minutes. Beoblade: looks like you losting control.. Arthur: Nothing I cant handle, I need to help you no metter what. Beoblade: Why? You already paid my help 3 years ago. Arthur: No I didnt. Arthur: That dont compare to what you've done to me, just this mission will make us deal okay? Beoblade laughed and said "sure". After that he went walking to an group he never saw before, but there was someone familiar. Sigma but after they talk, Beoblade instantly noticed that Sigma's voice was a lot like the voice on the one that appeared on Dean's mission. He instantly got his God Arc up. Beoblade: YOU!!!! Leon: Hey! cALM DOWN! Sigma: What'syour problem? Beoblade: It was you on the forest?! Sigma: What forest? Sigma: With you talking about your last mission, I was working with Nanako while that. Nanako: That's true. Beoblade: Ugh... Beoblade: Okay then. Beoblade: Sorry, I just working a lot lately. Sigma: No need to apologize. Nanako, Leon, I think you should introduce. Leon: Alright Leon: I am Leon Blizzard, I am working solo on Aragami Huntings, I am considered an Ace for Fenrir and I am working here until the Axl is stopped. Nanako: (How I will introduce...) Nanako: My name is Nanako and I am an pro God Eater working with Sigma on researchs. Beoblade: No problem After that, Beoblade found someone very similar to his oldest comrade. He went to talk to him Beoblade: Wifal!!! Wifall: oh, Tom, good to see you. Wifall: Long time no see (laughing) Beoblade: Yeah. Beoblade: How ya been? Wifall: Very good actually, killed thousands of Aragamis. but ya looking like you got out of an trashcam. Beoblade: Long history. Beoblade: Was Nikolas that called you? Wifall: no actually. Wifall: I found some stuff about you, so I track you here and Klaus needed to allow me to enter. Beoblade: Eh. didnt changed at all someone appeared in front of them, Wifall didnt seems to care but Beoblade was paying attention to him. Nikolas: Beoblade, have you finished talkin with everyone. Beoblade: Well, those are all? Nikolas: For now, yes. There would be an pro God Eater, the one who helped you 20 years ago but he seems to be busy. Beoblade: Ok then. The Television suddenly got on, everyone on the scene stopped what they was doing to see it. "Hello and good evening for everyone. My name is Klaus, you might heard of my "attack" 3 years ago. The truth is that I was working to save the world against an outlaw known as Axl, this person is trying to break the 5 Doors, you can see what the 5 Doors are in the menu I gave you all earlier. This Axl wanna destroy the 5 Doors and create newer ones, that will erase everything we all fight for. We located his base some place after the Great Desert, we can find him. We gonna leave soon, be sure to get everything you need to the mission. After we go there will be no turning back. Thanks for your attention" and then the tv got off again, Baluar and Vaince got to talk with Beoblade a little and after some time. Everyone was in the gate. Beoblade: Everyone ready? Beoblade: Let's go Category:Blog posts